


Little Lion

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Ciel is a big brother, Elizabeth isn't Ciels fiance, F/M, Harry is reborn, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, just a cousin, sebastian is sexy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In one world, an old man named Harry Potter dies peacefully in his sleep. In another very different world, a little boy named Leo Phantomhive hits his head on a sharp rock in his garden. He does not wake up. But Harry does. One problem. Harry sure as hell isn't a five year old called Leo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story so please bear with me if I make some mistakes :) Also please no flaming or hate, constructive criticism is welcomed. The chapters will be short until the Christmas holidays (end of november) as I need to focus on my schoolwork.  
> Thanks, I hope you enjoy :)

Prologue

‘Hello’ Thoughts  
“Hello” Dialogue 

 

Harry James Potter died at the ripe old age of 98, asleep in his bed. He was surrounded with the pictures of his children and many, many grandchildren. He had lived a long life, filled with happiness and laughter. But now, it was his time to go. Harry was finally going to see his loved ones again. His mum and dad, who sacrificed their lives so that he could live his. His friends, who’s loyalty knew no bounds, not even in death. His beautiful wife Ginny, who saw him not as the Boy Who Lived, but as Harry. Just Harry. And so, when the clock struck midnight on the 31st of July, 2078, Harry James Potter, was dead.

Until suddenly, he wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up

**Chapter One.**

 

Everything was hazy. A blur. He couldn’t move. His limbs felt like lead, and his eyes seemed glued shut.

_‘Why is everything so loud?’_ was Harrys first thought, as he awoke from whatever deep slumber he had been in.

 

“Somebody call the Master and Mistress Phantomhive, Young Master Leo is awakening!!”

 

‘ _What? Who is this Leo person? And why do I feel so… different? So… small?’_ Harry thought, as he forced his eyes open, immediately regretting it when a bright light shone into them. They quickly closed again, and a few seconds later, the same maternal voice from before reached his sensitive ears.

 

“You can open your eyes again dearie, the lights have been put out.”

 

Slowly, the eyelids cracked open, showing a sliver of emerald green iris. Harry analysed the room he seemed to be in. It was very unusual, with furnishing that belonged in the Victorian era, not the twenty-first century, and a huge bed, that he happened to be laying in. He lifted his hand, and saw that it was the size of a five year olds.

_‘What the hell!?!?!’_

 

Suddenly, the door was almost slammed open as a man and woman rushed through, straight towards him.

 

“Oh my darling baby boy, thank the Lord that you have awoken!” exclaimed the woman, hugging him tightly to her chest.

 

The moment their skin met, thousands of memories started flashing through Harry’s head. Two little boys, one (obviously the eldest, being at least a foot taller than the other) with grey blue hair and happy blue eyes, the other with pitch black curly hair and bright innocent green eyes were playing in a garden of sorts, picking flowers and making flower crowns. The scene was short, but enough for harry to realize that the little raven haired boy looked just like he would have, if he had been given enough food as a child. The next was with the man and woman from before. They were this boy’s parents. The boy whose body he was in. Leo’s

 

From what he gathered from the memories, Harry had been reborn into the body of a little boy named Leo Phantomhive, with an older brother called Ciel, and doting parents, called Vincent and Rachel, or Lord and Lady Phantomhive. They were one of the aristocratic families in Victorian London, with millions of pounds in investments and businesses. He had come to be in this body when Leo had tripped in the garden and knocked his head on a sharp rock. The real Leo was dead, well brain dead at least, and Harry had taken his place.

 

Well, he certainly wasn’t in Kansas anymore.


End file.
